


Vengeance

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't started killing people until after he died.</p><p>Set after "Sleepers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

He had made it of iron, so he could use his power on it more effectively. It was small, making it easy to control. He had practiced until he was able to make it fly truly fast.

Helen would disapprove of what he planed. But she would forgive him eventually. After all, she even managed to forgive Jack the Ripper enough to hang around with him.

And she would find out. He knew better than to think she wouldn't.

The police would bury the case, hiding the real facts from the public because it wouldn't make sense to them. A murder victim shot dead. But no trace of powder on the bullet. No telltale signs of any kind. Nothing.

Helen would know. Oh, surely there were other abnormals capable of doing the same thing, either with a different power or the same as his own.

But the correlation between the means and the victim meant he would be the first suspect on her list. He had motive after all.

That little punk had witnessed the emotions playing across his face as what had defined Nikola's life for more than a century was wrenched from him, witnessed this most private of moments. He had destroyed his life, taken his immortality and his invulnerability away from him, taken his beloved vampirism. Nikola now had so little time to contribute to the world and improve it. Chad Spencer however was a little piece of shit, a total waste of space, who didn't deserve a place on Earth. His family would just have to bury him a second time. Maybe it was cruel, but he didn't give a damn because what had happened to him was far, far worse.

Of course, he had been cheated and abused before in his life. Once, long ago, Nigel had helped him play a joke on Edison to get back at him. But those childish shenanigans were of another time. A time before. Before World War II and a bloodbath in the Balkans. Before a life spent in exile focused on reviving his race. Before hanging out with Jack the Ripper and toppling the Cabal.

He had no problem killing anymore. Vengeance was a sweet thing that tasted wonderful and made his heart sing. Those who hurt him had to hurt in return.

Nikola understood now that the darkness in him came from the man, and always had. He wondered why he had ever thought it was different. Vampires were cultured and civilized and humans the ones who preyed upon each other.

He was still the most brilliant mind on the planet, he could still build wonders that baffled weaker men, but there were occasions that called for using his baser human instincts.

So he walked out of his hotel on his way to murder.

When he let the bullet fly and it found its mark, his heart surged with elation.


End file.
